


So That He Would Remember

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reluctant Arousal, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: Light masturbates after finding L's cameras in his room. L watches, only because he believes Light might pull of some kind of Kira trick if he doesn't watch. Reluctant arousal on L's part.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 39





	So That He Would Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos as well as switched Raito to Light.
> 
> [Original post](https://dn-kink.livejournal.com/634.html?thread=1209466#t1209466)

Yagami Light was back home. He was holding a thin package in his hand and headed straight to his room. He opened the door, closed the door, locked the door. After he had made sure the door really was locked, he sat on his bed and opened the package. He seemed to be holding a magazine in his hands. He lay on his bed and opened the magazine.

L zoomed in. Light was currently focused on a full spread picture of a girl with huge breasts covered with only a bikini.

“I would have never thought my son would read something like that,” said Mr. Yagami.

“It’s normal for a 17-year-old boy,” responded L.

\--

Light was browsing through the magazine and didn’t really pay any attention to the pictures he saw. He was simply waiting for Ryuk to say something to confirm his suspicions.

“I found one,” Ryuk said.

He had known it. This couldn’t have been the Japanese police’s doing. It had to be L. He must have reduced the number of suspects considerably, otherwise they wouldn’t have bothered with surveillance.

Light was staring at a picture of a flirty faced girl with unseeing eyes. How much did they already suspect him? Maybe L was watching him even now. He probably was.

Suddenly an idea crossed Light’s mind.

If L wanted to see him do something out of the ordinary, he would show him exactly the opposite.

\--

Light moved on to another spread with another picture. His face didn’t really seem that content. Then he turned the page once more and suddenly he looked different. For a moment he seemed to be uncomfortable, he shifted and tapped his fingers on the mattress. His breathing had become noticeably shallow.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to watch this,” said Mr. Yagami.

“Why not?” asked L. “If your son was Kira, he might just be pretending to make us stop watching.”

“Are you suggesting he knows we’re watching?”

“There is a possibility,” L said.

Light had flushed a bit. He was moving restlessly. Soon he moved so that he could reach his fly. He was visibly erect.

“I can’t watch this!”

“Do as you wish,” said L.

His eyes were fixed on the screen and he was slowly nibbling his thumb. Mr. Yagami hesitated for a moment, but when his son started pulling his trousers down, he left in a hurry.

L didn’t stop watching, when Light took hold of his erection and started pulling it sharply. L hardly blinked when Light moaned almost inaudibly. His hips were bucking into his fist, and his hair was already glued to the sweaty forehead.

As Light’s pants were getting louder, L suddenly realized he felt different than before. It took him a moment to notice a hard bulge forming in his crotch.

If L was the panicking type, he would have panicked. How could he get aroused from watching another man masturbate? Even though the man in question was undeniably well-formed and good-looking.

L tried to focus on something else completely. His eyes were trailing through Light’s room. Maybe the whole masturbation scene was put up just to distract him from the obvious clues that could be there somewhere. But no matter how hard he tried to shut out the gasps Light was making, he couldn’t help his eyes moving back to watch the movement of those beautiful hips.

\--

Light turned around and was now completely visible to the camera. He was teasing himself, slowly opening his shirt. His fingers didn’t work properly, and he had to struggle for quite a while before he could toss the shirt aside. Then he just lay there for a while, panting, flushed and painfully hard.

L is watching this, he thought to himself. He is watching and wondering why I’m doing this. He probably thinks I’m doing this just to distract his attention, but he could not be more wrong.

Light savored the knowledge of the fact that L would be so deliciously frustrated. He would never know this was just a show Light was putting on to annoy him. L could never prove Light was Kira. That made him even hornier.

\--

L shifted in his chair. He found it very difficult not to stare at Light’s erection. For a flashing moment he wanted to be there and touch that beautiful cock.

L shook the ridiculous thought out of his head. What was he thinking? He should focus on seeing if this was just a not-so-cunning plan to distract him from any of the Kira business Light might be up to.

Light slowly moved his right hand. He touched his cheek, let the perfect fingers trail down his neck, to his chest. He circled one nipple with his fingertips, then pinched it quickly. He sighed. His hand kept on teasing his nipples for longer than L would have thought it was possible. Light’s breathing was uneven. His hand moved lower, very slowly.

L was feeling very uncomfortable. He tried to think about something else than the horny man right in front of him. He couldn’t shut out the erection in his pants that was getting harder and harder. As Light’s fingertips slowly wiped away the pre-come dripping from his tip, L knew there was nothing he could do to help it.

\--

Light brought his fingers into his mouth. He let his tongue slip around them, making them wet with his saliva. His thoughts were wrapping around the idea of L getting annoyed and frustrated while his tongue wrapped around his fingers. After a while he took the fingers out from his mouth and straight to his backside. As he pushed the first finger in, he moaned a bit. He soon added a second finger. His body shifted uncontrollably.

He hadn’t done that many times before, and it felt uncomfortable. But he had to put up a proper show for L to remember. He had to show L how much better he was in everything: he was cleverer than L, he could even masturbate better than L. Surely.

\--

L couldn’t take it anymore. He hastily opened his fly and took hold of his hard cock. Light did the same in the screen. He seemed to have finger-fucked himself like that before; it didn’t take him long to find the sweet spot that made him twist in pleasure. L paced the movements of his hand to those of Light’s. For a silly little moment, he imagined what it would be like to be there and fuck Light until he screamed in pleasure.

No, this was just a stupid incident derived from the fact that he hadn’t masturbated for quite a while. His arousal had nothing to do with Light, whose hips were now out of control. L’s breath hitched as he sped up the movements of his hand according to what Light’s was doing.

\--

Light was lost in lust. He imagined L’s eyes trailing up and down his body, L’s annoyance when he realized Light wasn’t going to do anything but something anyone of his age would do. He imagined L’s eyes filled with frustration. He accidentally let a loud moan escape his throat. His movements were growing even more rapid.

Then the white wave of pleasure washed over him.

\--

L wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. Blood was humming in his ears as he came when Light moaned in pleasure.

“L!” Light screamed. “L!”

L cleaned himself up in hurry. He then continued to stare at the screen as if nothing out of ordinary had happened.

As he later was to reveal himself to Yagami Light, he could not help noticing the slight blush forming on the young man’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
